Begin Again
by TheLiarscrabblePie
Summary: Memories of the past are dug up again after the liars are required to return to Rosewood on the release of Charlotte D. Will Spencer be able to move away from her past, or will it pop up when she least expects it to? Will Aria be able to find her true love, or will there be consequences for her being indecisive? Starring Spoby and Ezria, featuring Haleb and Emison. Based off PLL.
1. Chapter 1

**Begin Again by TheLiarscrabblePie**

 **Hi everyone! So this is our first fan fiction that we've ever written. We hope you like it! This Pretty Little Liars fanfiction mainly contains Spoby and Ezria but does feature Haleb and Emison. Sadly, we do not own PLL or anything to do with it, we are just loving fans!**

 **(Flashback to the pregnancy scare in 6x18. Friday, 3:00 PM)**

 _"Do you wanna talk about it?"_

 _"Talk about what?"_

 _"What we're going to do if..."_

 _"Toby, I'm a sophomore... okay? I'm having a hard enough time juggling exams."_

 _"I know..."_

 _"And you don't even live in this state."_

 _"I-I know. But I... could apply for a transfer."_

 _"And what? Your gonna move into my dorm room?"_

 _"You don't have to... say it like that."_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Like... living together would be such a horrible thing."_

 _"In this context it would be. I'm sorry, but it would."_

 _"Your, talking about this like it would... ruin our lives. I mean isn't this what we were planning for... eventually."_

 _"I-I don't know. You know, I really... hadn't thought that far ahead. I haven't even made my mind up yet about grad school. I don't..."_

 _"Well, have you, have you made up you mind about me?"_

 _"Don't... make this about something that it isn't. And what about you? I'm not the only person here who has plans. You know, you were, you said that you wanted to quit the force and you said that wanted to go back to school."_

 _"That was your idea, not mine. And it was only because being with a cop isn't good enough for you."_

 _"I have never said that, okay? I just, I don't know, I thought that maybe you wanted..."_

 _"More?"_

 _"Can we please not do this right now? This is really hard."_

 _"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make it harder. It's just... I feel like... When we're picturing our future together... We're not... Looking at the same picture anymore."_

 **Spencer's POV** **Present day - Saturday, 1:00 AM**

I've been pacing outside of Toby's motel room for the past hour wondering what to say. It's Saturday 1:00 AM, and I haven't gotten a wink of sleep. My face has tears flowing down and my eyes are swollen, red and tired. Eventually, I knock the door three times, tuck my hands into the sleeves of my hoodie and cross my arms. Impatiently waiting for a response.

"TICK TOCK TICK TOCK."

I hear the loud ticks of the pocket watch I gave Toby for when he graduated the police academy and I reminisce about all the times we had together. After waiting a couple of minutes I knock on the door again and call out his name.

"Toby?" I sniffle "Please I know your in there. I just want to talk. Please..." I start sobbing uncontrollably again whilst adding to the multiple layers of the black mascara stains on the cuffs of my hoodie. I knocked for the third time and I suddenly remembered that he always leaves the spare key in the plant pot. I cautiously dig around in the dirt and grab the key.

"Toby, if you won't let me in I'm going to come in. Okay?" In almost an instant the door is opened, very slightly. "Toby! Um..." He stares back at me with his sad, disinterested look. His hair is tussled and all he has on are his boxers.

"Yes, Spencer. Why are you here?"

"We need to talk Toby..." As he shifts his position he pushes the door open wider signalling that I can come inside.

 **This was quite a short chapter but the next one should be a bit longer. Will Spencer and Toby work through this, or will it end in Heartbreak?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Begin Again by TheLiarscrabblepie**

 **Thanks for the reviews last chapter they really mean a lot! Here is chapter 2, again it's quite short but we try to upload often to make up for it! Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Toby's POV**

I look back at Spencer as she approaches the inside of the room. She looks tired. Her eyes are sunken and look as though she's been on the pills again. Her hair is ruffled and she's wearing the same clothes I saw her in yesterday. Then I realize that that's what she wants to talk about.

I sigh as I motion for her to sit down on the bed that I've been lying on, staring aimlessly at the wall for the past however many hours.

The minute I sat down next to her on the bed she bursts out like a balloon, saying something completely incoherent.

"Spence, spence. Slow down!" I say calmly to her while I place my hand on her leg and laugh a little.

She gives me a weak smile and repeats what she said a lot slower.

"Once you left yesterday all I could think about is what I had done. If I had lost you. If I had completely ruined our relationship. So I spent the rest of the day in the bathroom holding the test in my hands, crying. Then I took the test again thinking maybe the one I had been staring at for the past hour was wrong. You know? Like as if there was a mix-up. So... so I tried it again and it was negative. As soon as the timer on my phone rang I beamed with joy and picked up my phone. My hand hovered over your number for about 30 seconds. Within all the excitement I forgot that we weren't talking. I started thinking about what you were doing. If you were with somebody else already or if you had gone and told Mona or Charlotte or my friends or... or if you went and told my parents. So I cried and I sobbed and found myself here outside of your motel room. Sitting, curled up on your doormat."

I can see her breaking. I hold her head in my hands and wipe her tears away with my thumbs.

"Spencer... I told no one. I talked to no one. I spent the rest of my day sitting on the edge of this bed thinking about how I was going to fix this. How it wasn't going to need some nails and a hammer. Thinking about what I could have done better. But right now, having you here in my arms. I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd want to be."

She looks up at me with a hopeful spark in her eyes. I smile back, lean in and kiss her.

 ** _(Flash forward. Five years later, the girls have been called back for Charlotte's hearing and have been forced to stay in Rosewood.)_**

 **Spencer's POV**

I wrap my arm round my lover, rest my head on his shoulder and ask him what he wants to do for the rest of the day. We take our coffee's and I turn round and see Hanna, Caleb, Aria, Emily and Alison sitting down at our old coffee spot in The Brew. I try to walk away before they see us. Unfortunately they saw me before I could get away.

"Spence! Come on over!"She says enthusiastically.

I hear Hanna's voice call out to me. Now is not the time where I would like to explain my love life with everyone. Especially with Caleb there. I sigh and turn around.

"Hi guys." I say slightly dismissively.

As we reluctantly walk over, I see Caleb tense up. Emily and Ali welcome us with warm smiles. Aria reaches over to give us a hug. Hanna gets up and gives us both warm, welcoming hugs. And finally Caleb passes over a disinterested smile.

Well this is going to be a barrel of laughs.

 **What did you think of Chapter 2? Don't forget to leave a review and ideas of what you think is going to happen next! Next chapter will feature Hanna's, Aria's, Caleb's, Emily's and maybe somebody else's point of view… Can you guess who? Also as some people were getting confused about the last line, it's Spencer being sarcastic. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Begin Again by TheLiarscrabblePie**

 **Sorry this chapter is later than usual, one of us is going away for a week and a bit so we won't be able to upload as often. Thank you for your understanding. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **"Spence! Come on over! Hi Toby!" She says enthusiastically.**

I hear Hanna's voice call out to me. Now is not the time where I would like to explain my love life with everyone. Especially with Caleb there. I sigh and turn around.

"Hi guys." I say slightly dismissively.

As we reluctantly walk over, I see Caleb tense up. Emily and Ali welcome us with warm smiles. Aria reaches over to give us a hug. Hanna gets up and gives us both warm, welcoming hugs. And finally Caleb passes over a disinterested smile.

 **Well this is going to be a barrel of laughs.**

 **Hanna's POV**

Spencer does not look like she wants to be here. I'm also sensing that Caleb is rather uncomfortable. I wonder what's wrong with the two…

We all catch up and talk about our romantic lives. Except Caleb and Spencer. There is definitely something going on between the two. Aria is dating a guy called Liam who works with her at her boring book job thingy where she is an editorial assistant. Emily and Ali are dating (they finally realised their feelings for each other after how long?), Emily is finishing her course at Hollis whilst bartending at The Radley. Ali is teaching at Rosewood High (After everything Ali went through I'm surprised she's not a councillor) she's not the one . Spencer and Toby are dating (Yay! Those two were so cute together!) but Spencer seemed reluctant to talk about it, she is working for some political thing at Capitol Hill, practically a lobbyist. Toby is a half-time cop, half-time carpenter and Caleb manages security at The Radley. I am a intern in the fashion industry.

As Alison continues to blab on about the night Charlotte died. Spencer quietly mutters something to Toby.

"So uh guys we better go. We have an um appointment with our uh interior designer, so we best be off." Toby then lends a hand to Spencer as he finishes coming up with another lie. Something fishy is definitely going. What that is, I have no clue.

 **Emily's POV**

I look around at everyone else seeing if they've noticed Toby's blatant lie. Hanna's face of disbelief tells me everything I need to know.

As they got up and left I saw Caleb relax and Aria's eyebrows raise.

"Anyone else see that?!" Aria asks with her arms crossed.

We all nod, Caleb looking disinterested... again. Why is he always losing interest in anything to do with Spence and Toby?

I leant over to Ali and asked "Are you picking up on the tension between Spence and Caleb?"

"Yeah, what could have happened between them over these five years? The group didn't meet up or anything…"

 **Caleb's POV**

I can tell the group is picking up the tension between me and Spencer. I just can't get over the fact that I did so many nice things for her and we had a great time, and then she just left! No goodbye, no thank you, NO NOTHING! And when we all see each other again who is she snuggling up to…? TOBY! I don't have anything against them as a couple, it's just that Spencer was inconsiderate of my feelings, and rubs her boyfriend in my face!

"Babe what's wrong? Are you and Spence fighting or something?" Hanna whispers in my ear.

"What? No. I'm just tired." I try to fake a yawn.

"Okay…" Hanna replied with a tinge of uncertainty in her voice. She knows I'm lying. I can tell.

"Um guys I'm just going to go for a second, I'll be right back." Aria says before scurring off in rather hurried manner. Then I see where she's going…

 **Aria's POV**

Everyone is continuing with their casual chatting when I see a slouched, depressed figure slump down the stairs…

"Um guys I'm just going to go for a second, I'll be right back." I say before hurrying off to my destination.

 **Ooooh! Who does Aria see coming down the stairs? Any guesses? What did Spencer do to hurt Caleb? Leave your ideas and a review below! Next chapter should be up on Sunday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Begin Again by TheLiarscrabblePie**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **I'm soooo sorry this is so late but I've been really busy recently and this chapter was slightly longer than the others. Again, sorry this is late, enjoy!**

 **Aria's POV**

 **Everyone is continuing with their casual chatting when I see a slouched, depressed figure slump down the stairs…**

" **Um guys I'm just going to go for a second, I'll be right back." I say before hurrying off to my destination.**

"Ezra…" I say softly. He looks quite bad to be frank. His hair is a mess, there are large bags under his eyes, he is hunched over and has a bit of a beer belly. "How are you?" I instantly regret asking that question. I don't know much of what happened except his girlfriend is missing.

"Oh I'm great Aria" he says sarcastically whilst rolling his eyes. "My girlfriend has been missing for 2 months and your workplace is pressuring me for a sequel to my book!" I look at the floor with sympathy and sadness. A few uncomfortable minutes pass.

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay." He says whilst shaking his head before looking into the distance.

"Um, it's fine I understand." I say quietly.

"Well I sure don't." He sighs. Another minute passes.

"I should be getting back to my friends, but um… nice seeing you"

"Yeah. You too." He says still looking into the distance.

 _(Flashback 4 years, Aria and Ezra were still dating, Nicole and Ezra weren't a couple)_

" _What's this?" Ezra says whilst waving an envelope._

" _Don't open it!" I shout. Ezra looks at me questionably "It's just junk mail." I try to explain._

" _Yeah because Oxford University send junk mail." He says sarcastically_

" _It's a prank or something. Just put it in the bin" I say whilst reading my book. A few minutes pass_

" _ARIA!"_

" _What!" I shout. I look up and see what he's done. He read the letter. Oh no._

" _WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY THERE IS A LETTER OFFERING YOU A SCHOLARSHIP TO OXFORD UNIVERSITY!"_

" _I honestly don't know." I reply blatantly. Ezra takes a deep breath,_

" _I mean, why have you not told me about this?" He asks calming down_

" _Because maybe I don't want to go."_

" _Are you out of your mind! Oxford University offered you a scholarship and you don't want to go!" He exclaimed_

" _Ezra I would be in England! You have to stay here in California to finish Ostinato. How would that work out?"_

" _That doesn't matter Aria you have to go!"_

" _That is not your descision to make! Do you not care about our relationship?!"_

" _Of course I do Aria, but this is more important!"_

" _Well if you feel that way I'll just go then!" I shout running upstairs to pack a bag. I hear the door slam. Tears instantly start streaming down my face. How could he not care about us? How could he say some stupid university is more important than our relationship?_

I never said goodbye.

 **Ezra's POV**

" _Ughhhhh, why is everything closed?" Aria moans_

" _It's suburban Pennsylvania at about 4am…" I explain_

" _Yeah I want pizza. Doesn't anybody care that I want pizza?"_

" _You know, I know this little book store cafe around the corner. It's closed but I, I'm the owner." I suggest. She looks at me thankfully and touches my arm._

" _No," she sighs "no, I should go it's late" she groans_

" _Yeah, sure." I open her cab door. She looks over towards the church,_

" _Is that Alison? Looks like her car." A girl with long blonde hair in a red coat walks by. Then it twigs._

" _I think that's Charlotte." I say bluntly._

" _Should we call someone?! Should we call the police?!" She says with panic arising on her face._

" _No Aria she's free now. It's her town now as much as it is ours."_

" _Well she's free now and she's already lurking in the shadows. Why the hell is she not home with Ali?"_

" _Because that's the kind of world we live in. People like Nicole disappear and Charlotte gets to walk free." Rage builds up within me._

" _Ezra? Hey. You okay?" Aria asks worriedly_

" _Yeah, it's getting late, you should probably be getting back to the Hotel." I snap out of my daze. Aria gets into her cab. "Goodnight." I say emotionlessly before slamming the door._

 _I find myself walking into the church. My breath is slowed. I walk over to the bell tower and I begin to creep up the stairs. As I suspected, looking across the view of Rosewood is Charlotte. I realise I have a knife in my hand. How it got there I'm not sure. A heartbeat later I'm at the top of the stairs unable to control my body. I come closer to Charlotte. Closer. I raise my hand, the tip of the knife pointing towards her heart. She suddenly turns around and screams. Before I can stop myself I plunge the knife deep into her heart._

I hit my head against the ceiling and my body is drenched in sweat. My heart is racing and my hands are shaking. I calm myself down and eventually fall back asleep. The next morning I can't help wondering, was that a dream, or a flashback?

 **Sooooo, an ezria chapter! Quite a dramatic one if I do say so myself! Hope you enjoyed it. Also I did do a mini reference to the boom headshot meme "My heart is racing and my hands are shaking". Comment if you saw that! I know the whole Oxford University bit was a bit unrealistic but I needed to think of a uni that was quite far away. Next chapter will be another ezria one! Share your reviews and ideas below as they are greatly appreciated. Bye for now!**


	5. UPDATE: PLEASE READ!

Hi everyone,

Right where do we start...

We are so sorry for not have updated this story for a very very long time. As many of you know we are both currently at school, piled with homework and have incredibly busy weekends. We understand that this is no excuse for not being able to update this story as there are many other writers in the same position updating their stories.

The truth is have no sores about what's happening next. We have a rough idea but we really don't know where this story is going. This is why we are going to be starting up a new one-shot book containing Spoby and Ezria as well as other characters from Pretty Little a Liars. This means that we will probably not update this story unless you, our readers, want us to. So tell us your thoughts for stories, one-shot ideas and if you want us to continue this story by writing in the reviews or comments sections. It would really mean a lot.

Until next time!

-TheLiarscrabblePie ️

 _P.S. Oh and it's nearly Halloween so should we start our one-shot story off with all the liars celebrating Halloween?_


End file.
